


All Because of Some Stupid Drink

by 12oclockAM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Confusion, Cuddles, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hawaiian Punch, Hemophobia, Im getting the hang of tags, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Slice of Life, but not for long, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12oclockAM/pseuds/12oclockAM
Summary: Dave was just chillaxin, drinking some Hawaiian punch (the red kind, the blue sucked major ass), and it was when he offered some to his boyfriend that things took quite the turn.(All of the concerning tags are literally part of KK's imagination, do worry.)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	All Because of Some Stupid Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I made a joke about how whenever I drink Hawaiian punch it looks like blood and thought 'hey, why not make Karkat think its blood and end up making yet ANOTHER Karkat centric angst fic?' so here we are.
> 
> Can I request to be the lord of Karkat Angst fan fiction? Can I?

You walk into your boyfriends room, the purpose of gaining his attention at the top of your head. He takes off his headphones and looks over at you, pausing whatever he was making. He nods, taking an obnoxiously loud slurp of whatever he's drinking. It smells... oddly fruity.

"Sup 'Kat. Need something?" He asked, leaning back in his chair that he calls a 'gamer chair'. Whatever the fuck that is. You sniff a little. "What are you drinking? It smells really fruity." You sit on his bed, and he takes off his headphones so that he can turn his char all the way around towards you, mug in hand. "Its called Hawaiian punch, want some?" He hands you the mug, and you hold it in your hands, peering down into it.

Inside his a bright red liquid. And after a moment of staring you realize that it reminds you of... your blood. It looks a lot like your blood. Your candy red mutant blood. It reminds you of those nightmares you used to have, where cultists would come to your hive and pour your blood into a bowl to sacrifice. And the nightmares where you were being beat up, or tortured because of your blood. Or where you were being chased by bloodthirsty drones or trolls. Because of your blood.

Dave raises a brow at you, smirk going to a thin line. And the longer you stare at the blood-red liquid the more his mouth forms a frown. It's when similarly red tears prick the corner of your eyes that he does something.

He takes the mug away from you gently, placing it on his nightstand. You don't process this though, continuing to stare at your now empty hands where the mug originally was. You can't get the color out of your head. All of your thoughts keep trailing back to some kind of morbid murder, or torture, both imaginations having a great deal of your blood splattered everywhere.

It reminds you of the one time when someone found out about your blood, and tried to break into your hive. All you heard was their banging on the door, their screaming, their threats. It was a purple blood, you think. That just made it all the more scarier. Then they managed to break through one of your windows, and the grabbed your sweater and pulled you towards them, laughing manically. Their breath smelled like Faygo and multiple different blood smells. The strongest of the smells was your own blood after they bit into your shoulder, probably planning on ripping you apart, or eating you alive.

You screamed loud enough for Crab Dad to finally notice what was happening, and he took out the purple blood easily.

This memory causes a ghost of the pain you felt to prickle into your shoulder, making you grimace. Dave holds your face, lifting his glasses up to his forehead while doing so. "Karkat? Fuck, what's wrong? Why are you crying? What did I-" He stutters to a stop when your hands finally move, only to see them shakily cover your mouth. He looks so painfully confused, and worried, and guilty. You swallow down more tears, though they just keep flowing choppily.

"I'm S-sorry, I just... the drink reminded me o-of my blood. I'm sorry that I'm making a big deal out of a fucking drink." He looks confused for a second, probably wondering why someone would care about their blood, seeing as all humans have the same blood color, but then he realizes that you're both not a human, and a mutant.

He hugs you, rubbing your back slightly. "No, Karkat, you don't have to be sorry about that. I completely understand that you'd get some traumatic memories from that, don't worry." You sniffle, hugging him back. "I-it just reminded me of nightmares I used to get where cul-cultists would take my blood and put it in bowls, an- sniff- and then they'd pour it everywhere. I know I'm over reac-" "You're not over reacting, Karkat. This is PTSD, this isn't even the worst it could get. Don't be upset over that."

You sob a little, and he just hugs you tighter. It takes about an hour for you to calm down, and once you do he pulls back with a soft smile. His gorgeous red eyes would have helped you calm down forever ago, but you know he's just as sensitive to shit like that as you are your blood. And also. the color might have just reminded you even more of your blood.

"Do you want to pick out a movie while I order some food?" You sniffle, and nod. He hums in reply, helping you get up as he dials a number for pizza delivery. As you walk into the living room, you hear Dave pour something out into the sink. He then runs some water, turns the tap off, and comes back into the living room to sit next to you while you both wait for pizza.

You lean your head onto his shoulder. "What did you just pour out?" You ask, turning on Pitch Perfect. "Just some old drink, don't worry about it." You hum, hugging his arm as the movie starts.

Well, you got his attention.


End file.
